The present invention pertains to covers for valve assemblies and more particularly pertains to a valve locking device and method for use on a valve assembly of the type having a valve stem and a cap for covering the stem.
Valve assemblies of the type having a valve stem adapted for extending through an aperture in a container are known in the art. Such valves may include a needle and coil spring assembly enclosed within the stem, like the Norwalk device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,345. When the needle is compressed, the pressurized fluid escapes through the valve stem.
Such valves are conventionally used on containers for storing pressurized fluid used in medicine and industry, including industrial chemical plants, refineries, utilities and the like. Nitrous Oxide (N.sub.2 O) for example, is used by dentists for its anesthetic properties. When inhaled it produces a loss of sensibility to pain preceded by exhilaration and sometimes laughter. Other gasses, however, are not so widely renowned for their intoxicating effect on an individual when inhaled. One such class of gasses is Freon, which includes any one of various nonflammable gaseous and liquid fluorinated hydrocarbons used as refrigerants and as propellants for aerosols. Numerous deaths, mostly to young people, throughout the U.S. have been directly attributed to inhaling Freon.
Thus, a locking device is needed for locking the valve fitted on the containers that store these and other gasses, which are more frequently being used as inhalants. Of course, in addition to preventing the abuse of these gaseous substances, such locking device would prevent unauthorized access to any substance contained by such valves. Although some valves have caps in order to protect the fragile nature of the valve and its needle, caps may be easily removed. Additionally, valve locking devices heretofore available have too many separate and small parts that have to be manipulated by hand and which can become lost. Finally, a valve locking device must be inexpensive to manufacture, easy to operate and capable of retrofitting onto existing valve assemblies and caps.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new valve locking device and method.
It is also highly desirable to provide a valve locking device and method for use on a valve assembly of the type having a valve stem and a cap for covering the stem.
It is also highly desirable to provide a valve locking device and method that does not include too many separate and small parts that have to be manipulated by hand and which can become lost.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new valve locking device and method which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to operate and can be retrofitted onto existing valve assemblies and caps.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a new valve locking device and method which meet all of the above desired features.